1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch unit, a terminal including the terminal and a method for manufacturing the same, which may reduce a bezel width by omitting a side wiring.
2. Discussion of the Background
Terminals, such as, smart phones use a touch-screen panel. The touch-screen panel has a transparent display unit. If a desired point on the display unit is touched, the touched location is recognized to perform a corresponding function, or the touched location is used to display information.
The touch-screen panel is classified into an ultrasonic type, an IR type, a resistance type, and a capacitance type. Recently most terminals are implemented in the capacitance type due to the size and appearance.
The capacitance-type touch-screen panel includes a plastic or glass substrate as a base on which a transparent Indium Tin Oxide (ITO) is deposited and an ITO pattern is formed by etching.
Generally, the ITO pattern has a 2-layer structure, where one layer calculates a coordinate in the X direction and the other layer recognizes a coordinate in the Y direction. Various structures such as a diamond pattern and a stripe pattern are developed according to the shape of the ITO pattern. The demand for a slim design is leading to a demand for a single pattern capable of recognizing X and Y coordinates.
To accurately recognize an X coordinate and a Y coordinate of a touch, wirings connected to the ITO pattern are formed on not only upper or lower surfaces of a touch-screen panel, but also side surfaces thereof. As wiring is required at the side surface connected to the ITO pattern in order to recognize a location of a touch, a side bezel width of the terminal increases. The side bezel width may be a width from an end of a display unit displaying an image at a terminal to a side edge of a terminal housing enclosing at least the display unit.
In addition, as the size of a display unit recently increases, the size of a terminal also increases, thereby disturbing easy conveyance of the terminal. Therefore, there is a limit due to the wirings of the touch-screen panel when a terminal manufacturer is trying to decrease the width of a terminal in comparison to a display unit.